All For Love
by xixi
Summary: Proposal problems arise between Harry, Ron, and Hermione! r+r plz im sry that i couldn't think of a better summary... ^_^;;


Title:   
Chapter 1: The Two Proposals  
AN: 1st chapter!!! And plz, I no tht sumtimz u just read part of the 1st chapter n thtz it, but plz keep readin!!! Lolz... R/R plzie!  
Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did...  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione gasped at the sparkling ring shimmering brightly in the small, dark, velvet case. She had many questions flowing through her mind as she stared and gazed at the diamond sparkling in the candlelight. She began to float; float into another world, her world. Her feelings were overflowing her heart. She had instantly forgotten where she was; time seemed to have frozen.  
  
He started to look incredibly uncomfortable. Multiple expressions crossed his face; sadness, nervousness, disappointment, and some expressions were completely unreadable. He took Hermione's happiness as hesitation, and started to wonder if the both of them were ready to sink deeper into their relationship. He face was turning a deep shade of scarlet by the second, as well as sweating uncontrollably.   
  
"Of course," Hermione finally whispered. Her speech flowed gently out of her system when she exhaled.   
  
He looked both relieved and worried from her "hesitation" at the same time. He slowly closed his eyes to slow down the tremendously fast heartbeat. Slowly, he lifted his knee off the ground and stood up. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her up to her feet as he smiled with pure happiness and relief.  
  
"Let's get out of here," he said raking his fingers through his hair.  
  
They slowly exited the fancy muggle restaurant hand-in-hand. They decided that a muggle restaurant would be best for their date, besides, what if a fellow witch or wizard walked in on, or ruined his special night? He knew that this would be disastrous, especially since he had carefully prepared and planned out what he wanted to say.   
  
The two of them slowly walked down the isolated streets lighted dimly from lined street- lights in bordering the sidewalk, as they still held hands. They walked and talked about their life situations so far such as work, friends, family, and most importantly briefly about the wedding. Eventually, the two sat down on a wooden bench to rest. They stopped talking but leaned against one another, and had an incredibly romantic time. Finally, Hermione had to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think I've got to run; it's getting very late! Good Bye Hunny!"  
  
"No really, it's okay! Good-night Hermione, I love you!"  
  
"Good-night, I love you too."  
  
Hermione apparated home. She was languished by the very long evening. She turned into the living room, and there he stood. He stood there like a stone statue with his back facing her.   
  
"Hello? Um... can I help you?"  
  
"Hi Hermione! I just needed to ask you an important question."  
  
"Oh HI! I didn't realize it was you! Have a seat! There are plenty of nice chairs!"   
Hermione perked up when she saw him. After all, her best friend was waiting to tell her something important.  
  
Hermione became much more relaxed and relieved. It was just him, her best friend. Only him.   
  
As he was sitting down, he began to twist his fingers in his lap. Twisting and turning his fingers seemed to occupy him for quite a while. There was silence, and Hermione began to wonder when he was going to tell her what was so important.   
  
"Um...erm....Can you do something for me?" He looked deeply into her eyes blankly staring with an expression very far from readable.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione said enthusiastically. She would do anything for him! He was her best friend, Why not? Hermione was extremely far from prepared to face what was to happen next.  
  
He slowly got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and gently pulled out a small familiar case.   
  
"Will you marry me?" He said in a shaky, nervous, low tone.   
  
She stared. Suddenly, Hermione began to feel the same way she had just felt a couple of hours ago. She was filled with happiness and began to float away into her own little world. Joy nearly lifted her off her feet. A smile began to form slowly in the corners of her mouth. Then it stopped. She realized what had happened. It didn't work; It wouldn't fit. It couldn't happen. But she had just said yes before....  
  
Tears streamed from her eyes, and didn't want to stop. She tried her hardest to stop the uncontrollable tears of sorrow. Even though she stared with shock and horror, she didn't cry. The water just kept flowing from her eyes without any control at all. Her whole face began to soak with wet tears streaming effortlessly down her cheeks, and eventually coming down onto her lap. Then it all clicked. She began to sob with confusion and grief. Why did this have to happen to her?!!? Why all in the same day?! How could...?  
  
"I-I-I'm s-s-o s-sorry R-r-r-r-on! I-I-I'm engaged t-t-o H-H-Harry."  
  
AN: I am really sorry that this chapter ended so badly! It will get better soon! And remember please, this is an RON+HERMIONE fic!!!! R/R for this chapter puleezeiez!!! I'll update soon I promise! I've nearly finished the whole story actually, I'm on the last chapter, but I wrote the whole thing in a notebook by hand, so I have to get everything typed down 1st...  
  
XiXi 


End file.
